ZUTARA WEEK 2011
by wolflover97
Summary: Basically what the title says.   Mask. History. Social Networking. Awkward. Legendary. Caught.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first time participating in Zutara Week. OH! And Iroh is with the groupd at Ember Island before the comet. Sorry its just how I envisioned it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko, Katara, Zutara or Zutara Week.**

Day 1: Mask

The beach glowed from the firelight. The Gaang was gathered around, laughing and talking, all was peaceful. But one thing did go unnoticed by everyone in the group except a certain waterbender, a firebender was missing. He was not with the group, making and serving tea like he usually did. No, his face was not among the collage of the other faces gathered around the campfire tonight. Where could he be? And what is he doing?

She excussed herself quietly before running off to his room. She knew the route by heart now from many late night visits. She had to 'keep and eye on him', especially when she felt cold.

His room was empty but she noticed that the contents of his bag were left on his bed. The mask and swords were gone. She cursed.

She knew about his alter ego and that he bought a new mask specifically for sentimental reasons. No more Blue Spirit. Thats what he had told her. But now he has probably gone and got himself captured or killed. She blanched. _He's not dead, _She scolded herself.

And so she marched with purpose back to the fire, sat down, and pouted. There was no way she coudl find him, not until he came back home. _If he comes back._

"Katara, whats wrong?" Aang asked.

Everyone in the group turned to look at her, even the blue demon mask that was hidden in the shadows.

"Zuko has gone off to be the Blue Spirit again and I dont like it!"

"Well maybe we should go looking for him." Aang replied.

"Zuko's the Blue Spirit?" Sokka asked obliviously.

"Wow I didnt think Sparky had it in him!" Toph said.

"Makes a tear come to my eye." She added, wiping a fake tear away.

Iroh simply smiled at the children, wondering slightly why his nephew would just leave without telling him where he was going, he was usually smarter then that, usually...

"I dont know why you even try." Sneered the boy who was just about to dishonor a young lady in the street.

"Theres one of you and seven of us." Laughed another, and they all started to laugh at him.

He lunged. Broadswords flying left and right, knocking out every single one of the men. He stepped back, admiring his work when a tiny whimper caught his attention. He turned towards the girl and frowned. She looked cold and scared. He knew he couldnt stay long so he took one of the men's jacket and wrapped it around her small figure and ccreated a fire for her.

"Do you know your way home?" He asked, one of the few times he actually spoke.

"Y-yes." she whimpered.

He felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"You'll be okay now, they wont be awake for a while, get home as soon as this fire dies out." He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and he turned to leave when,

"Wait!"

He turned back towards her only to be tackled. Her arms wrapped around him and he was forced to take a step back from the force of the hug. He awkwardly returned it, patting her back gently. She stepped back.

"Thank you Blue Spirit."

He smiled behind the mask, and was gone...

* * *

><p>"Zuko? Blue Spirit? Idiot who wont be getting any for a while?" Katara called, hoping that it would be enough to get him to come back, but alas, she saw no blue demon mask from the shadows of the night coming towards her.<p>

But she heard something in the darkness. It sounded like, breathing...

* * *

><p>And so the Gaang could not find Zuko, and went hom for some much needed sleep, hoping he would show in the morning. When they did not see neither Zuko nor Katara the next morning, they worried. First they checked Katara's room for Katara and found nothing. They dashed down the hall to Zuko's room to find the door open, with Iroh standing in the doorway.<p>

"Shhh, they're sleeping." He whispered and pointed to Zuko's small bed.

The group piled in the doorway to look at the boy clad in black with his arm around the girl in blue, sleeping peacefully. But Uncle Iroh was not looking at the couple, but at the blue demon mask that Katara held in her hand against Zuko's chest...

**So watcha think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMQ I am SOOOOO late! Terribly sorry!**

They had a history together.

First it was the pirate encounter. Where even the bonds holding her to the tree couldn't contain the shiver that ran along her spine as he whispered, 'I'll save you from the pirates.'

Second it was when the florescent glow of the Crystal Catacombs embraced them as they showed their true selves to only each other.

Third was when he offered himself in hope that they would take his offer, only to be rejected.

Fourth was when he took her to get revenge on the man who took away everything.

Fifth was when he risked his life to save the one of the girl he loved.

Yes they had a history together, but its not the past they care about, its the future that they make together.

**Corny I know and short but I can only write so much in one hour and I got three others to do! Gasp!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Day of Zutara week! Social Networking!**

After the final battle, the four nations had come to an era of networking. Like a small village, word spread round the nations as quickly as a Hog-fish.

Especially about two very interesting people. One born of Water and the other born on Fire.

Gossip had gone round the Fire Nation like wildfire.

Have you heard about the Fire Lord's new love interest?

I heard Master Katara was caught sneaking out of his room in the early morning.

They make such a cute couple.

And for once, the people of the Fire Nation had heard correct.

**Short, sweet and to the point! Once This is over and I finish my other story I have a new fresh idea for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

It all started with a secret. Their past.

Zuko kept to himself about his life. Never one to look for sympathy from others because of his struggles in life.

Katara let people know what the Fire Nation did to her but hid her feelings until the time was right.

Together they shared their feelings and thoughts, unknown to the world around them.

At night they showed eachother the love that they hid from everyone.

It was their dirty little secret.

**Short but to the point! REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth day of Zutara Week! Awkward!**

(Katara POV)

Many times through out my life I have encountered many awkward situations. Most I wish to not have experienced. This was not one of them.

There was Zuko wearing nothing but a towel and a blush, and I wore my wrappings and a blush as well. I had just come back from training and planned to take a shower when Spicy Lips over here walked out of the shower wearing his white towel and here we find ourselves. Yes, we may be dating but it was still weird to know that your boyfriend was wearing nothing underneath that towel.

"Um... well... I... you... holy crap I have no idea what to say." he said in one panicky breath.

I giggled a little bit ignoring the given situation for just a moment. I walked up to him and smiled at the way he tensed up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. His heart was going a mile a minute and his cheeks resembled a tomatoe.

I leaned up and getnly kissed his scarred cheek, my lips lingering as my other hand scratched up and down his back. He relaxed a little bit and wrapped his free ar around my waist, pulling me closer. I pulled away only to lean my head on his chest.

Then I decided to do something daring, something I would have never done before I met him. I gently tugged on the towel, away from his grasp and stepped into it with him. His eyes widened at my bold move but closed the towel around us anyways. In fact, I could almost see a smirk on his face. Cocky Zuko was out to play. He leaned down and mashed his mouth with mine.

"Katara! What are you doing!"

Well, maybe I could have gone without the after math.


End file.
